las Ropas que visten los corazones
by nuwy.sen94
Summary: Ryuko Matoi y su hermana Satsuki kiryuin se han mudado a la ciudad de konoha, su nuevo vecino Naruto Usumaki ha iniciado a despertar algo en su corazón de Ryuko, el problema es que el rubio ha iniciado una relación con la tierna Hinata. Que pasara con Ryuko y su enamoramiento, ademas que pasa con Sasuke y Satsuki solo les gusta beber café en el mismo lugar
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic crosover kill la kill- Naruto

Titulo: las prendas que visten los corazones

NaruRyuko-NaruHina

SasuSatsu-SasuSaku

-te amo naruto-kun-

Naruto se sonrojo ante la declaración de su pequeña compañera de clases Hinata. Él jamás habría imaginado que ella guardaba sentimientos así hacia él. Pero ahora quedaba claro todas las veces que se había sonrojado en su presencia, lo tartamudeos y los desmayos.

Había una revolución dentro del joven rubio, que sentía el por Hinata, la había protegido de su engreído primo, he incluso podía decir que no había otra chica en la preparatoria además de sakura quien le agradara tanto como la joven de ojos color perla. Pero no sabía si la amaba de verdad, los dos solo (aparentemente ya que eran observados por Sasuke y Sakura) en aquel techo, la chica frente a él sonrojada apunto de desmayarse y el confundió olvidando el hambre que había tenido hacia unos instantes, no sabía cómo responder.

Pero no podía romperle el corazón a Hinata como Sakura lo había hecho con él años atrás. Así que tomo a la chica frente a él de los hombros y la miro a la cara. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los color perla de ella, el sonrojo en la cara de ambos, el pelo azul oscuro de Hinata movido por el viento, todo lo que el consideraba bonito de ella manifestándose, hiso que él dijera las palabras más sinceras que venían a su cabeza.

-Hinata-chan te quiero…- el sonrojo en ella se hiso más fuerte, casi se podía ver el humo saliendo de su cabeza- pero no sé si te amo… así que por favor sal conmigo hasta que pueda amarte-

Hinata se sorprendió con aquella respuesta, no espera la sinceridad de naruto, que ella le gustara a el era fantástico, pero él decía no amarla. Aunque quería que salieran hasta que él lo hiciera, con un sonrojo aun evidente, Hinata dedico la más hermosa sonrisa que el rubio hubiera visto y le contesto.

-si naruto-kun… hasta que me ames te amare- y luego antes de desmayarse la joven de cabello azul y ojos perla abraso a naruto no todas sus fuerza, inhalando el aroma de su amado rubio mientras trataba de no desmayarse. Mientras en las sombras una Sakura con ojos lloroso los observaba queriéndose lazar a la joven pareja, mientras un pelinegro sonreí con arrogancia a su lado.

Un auto se deslizaba por una solitaria carretera por la montaña. Dos jovencitas y un hombre se dirigían a su nuevo hogar, konoha. Mientras una chica de cabello largo color azul oscuro escuchaba música con sus audífonos puestos, otra chica en la parte trasera del auto con un cabello azul oscuro solo que más corto y con mechas rojas en la frente miraba por la ventana con cara de fastidio.

-porque tenemos que cambiarnos de casa papa- pregunto la de cabello corto a su padre quien conducía.

Ishin matoi el padre de ambas chicas suspiro. Era la quinta vez que Ryuko su hija menor hacia aquella pregunta, pero sabia como era su hija menor, así que con toda la paciencia del mundo volvió a contestar su pregunta.

-el departamento en casa no era suficiente para los tres, además la empresa me ofreció un puesto como director de investigaciones en Konoha… será un buen cambio de aire para ti, Ryuko. Además hace 10 años que no estamos los tres juntos- ishin puso su mano sobre su hija mayos Satsuki quien no parecía enterarse de la plática de los otros dos, pero sonrió a su padre con aprobación.

Satsuki Kiryuin era la hija mayor de Ishin y hermana de Ryuko, sin embargo lleva el apellido de su madre Ishin y su esposa se había divorciado años atrás por falta de compatibilidad en el matrimonio, cada uno tomado a una de sus hijas y se habían separado. Ishin se había llevado a Ryuko, habían vivido años separados, se miraban solo en vacaciones y algunos fines de semana, pero hacia unos meses Satsuki había dicho que quería vivir con su padre y hermana, el nuevo matrimonio de su madre hacia difícil el vivir con ella. Así que hay estaban ishin y sus hijas dirigiéndose a su nuevo hogar.

Ryuko Matoi suspiro, era bueno vivir con su hermana, mas ahora que su relación estaba mejorando luego de años de rivalidad provocados por su madre. Pero era difícil dejar su hogar, a su amiga Mako y a su casi novio ***** a quien estaba conociendo.

Ryuko tenía 16 años acaba de entrar a primero de preparatoria, estaba planeando un vida estudiantil de ensueño junto a su amiga Mako y su hermana quien seria de segundo grado. Pero ahora tendría que buscar nuevos amigos y acostumbrase a una nueva escuela y nueva ciudad.

Mientras Ryuko miraba por la ventana la ciudad de Konoha no alcanzaba a imaginar todo lo que viviría en ella y las personas que conocería.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto tomaba la mano de Hinata mientras volvían a casa, no hablaban, sin embargo el silencio no era incomodo, seguían un camino que desde hacía años recorrían juntos. Solo que ahora era diferente, desde hacia una semana eran novios y aunque en ese lapso lo único que habían hecho era salir una vez a cenar y tomarse de la manos, había algo que había cambiado entre ellos.

Hinata sentía que su corazón corría a mil por hora cuando caminaba con Naruto, se sentía feliz y para ella suficiente el ver a Naruto sonreír y saber que aquella sonrisa era suya, ese leve sonrojo en su rostro y un nerviosismo que era nuevo en el rubio, todo aquello decía que en él había un sentimiento hacia la peli azul.

Por otro lado Naruto no podía evitar mirar a su ahora novia como una chica demasiado hermosa y tierna como para ser solo de él, quería correr con ella y al mismo solo tenerla así sostenida de la mano. La quería como amiga y como algo más.

Ese día mientras ambos caminaban rumbo a casa, Naruto buscaba la forma de preguntarle a la peli azul si quisiera ir a cenar a su casa, aunque estaba seguro de que su madre Kushina y su hermana Nanako harían un alboroto, prefería decirles antes que Sakura o cualquier otra persona esparciera el rumor del noviazgo de Naruto.

-Hinata-chan… Quieres ir a cenar a casa- pregunto por fin Naruto deteniéndose y volteando a ver a la peli azul con una sonrisa nerviosa. Esta se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Había cenado muchas veces en casa de Naruto, pero ahora como novios tenía una sensación diferente.

-yo… eto…eto…. Si Naruto-kun- contesto ella por fin, con la cara roja cual tomate. Naruto sonrió satisfecho, tomo la mano de Hinata y se fueron caminando hacia la casa de esta.

Ryuko miro todas las cajas que había en la sala de su nueva casa, el camión apenas había llegado el día anterior, por fin podía ir a la que sería su casa y dejar la fea habitación de hotel en la que había estado. La semana había sido poco interesante, no había imaginado que cuando su padre las llevo a ella y su hermana a konoha no tenía nada preparado.

Habían tenido que buscar aquella casa y una escuela a la cual asistir, comprar los uniformes y todo lo necesario. La ciudad no estaba mal, Ryuko encontró que tenía todo para divertirse aunque no fuera como su vieja ciudad, había podido vagar por las calles comer en un par de buenos restaurantes y ubicar un buen karaoke al que no había podido llevar a Satsuki, ella prefería explorar las librerías de la ciudad y los distintos cafés.

La nueva casa era amplia y estaba en un buen vecindario, era mucho más grande que su viejo apartamento, tenía cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, sala, cocina y un jardín bastante grande, ahora tal vez podría tener una mascota. Mientras ella y su hermana subían las cajas de cada una a su habitación su padre estaba comprando algunas bombillas y artículos del hogar.

Ryuko bajaba por otra caja cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y esta se apresuro a abrir, afuera estaba una chica de callera lacia y rubia, tenía los ojos verdes y en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa.

-hola- saludo esta con naturalidad.

-hola- contesto Ryuko un poco sorprendida

-soy Nanako Namikase, su vecina de al lado y quería darles la bienvenida al vecindario- aun con su sonrisa y con la mayor naturalidad del mundo saco de su espalda un pastel pequeño que tenía una gatita amarilla de betún que sonreía.

Ryuko se sorprendió y un poco indecisa tomo el pastel, tras de ella Satsuki bajaba las escalera, miro a su hermana esperando una explicación pero antes de que pudiera dar una la rubia frente a ella volvió a hablar.

-hola… soy Nanako Namikase su vecina- volvió a mostrar un sonrisa gatuna que Satsuki contesto con un leve sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza.

-bueno… ella es Ryuko Matoi mi hermana y yo soy Satsuki, mucho gusto- Satsuki llego hasta Nanako y estrecho su mano.

Ryuko sonrió nerviosa no se le daba bien hablar con extraños.

-El place es mío- Contesto Nanako - bueno supongo que luego nos conocernos más… adiós Ryuko-chan…Satsuki-chan- y con una inclinación un gesto con la mano la rubia se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Muy lindas personas- opino Satsuki mientras le quitaba el pastel de la mano a Ryuko.

-si... supongo- contesto ella tomando otra caja y subiendo a su habitación, había escogido una en el lado izquierdo de la casa, la única habitación con dos ventanas, una hacia la calle y otra a la casa de al lado, Ryuko abrió la puerta de su habitación, aun no tenia bombilla ni cortinas debido a ello solo entraba la luz de la farola de la calle. La noche había caído antes de que se diera cuenta.

Dejo la caja en medio de la habitación estaba por tirarse en la cama cuando volteo a ver la ventana que daba con la casa del vecino y se quedo congelada. En la habitación de al lado la ventana estaba abierta, y justo en medio del marco estaba lo que jamás en su vida Ryuko imagino ver.

Un joven semidesnudo. Un joven de cabello rubio se encontraba dándole la espalda, apenas vestido con un bóxer naranja, al instante Ryuko se tiró al suelo. Que había sido aquello. Esperaba que no la hubiera visto o escuchado, de manera lenta Ryuko se asomó. El joven rubio le seguía dando la espalda. El corazón de Ryuko latía muy fuerte un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas mientras observaba aquella espalda amplia y fuerte y un trasero bastante jugoso.

Al instante Ryuko se reprimió mentalmente, desde cuando ella se fijaba en eso. No era una mirona y no se volvería asomar, sin embargo al instante la tentación la venció y de manera lenta volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ahora el joven estaba de frente miraba algo en el piso o en una cama al nivel de la ventana. Tenía el cabello rubio, un poco largo, un bronceado en todo el cuerpo que hizo que Ryuko sonriera de manera lasciva, también tenía unos abdominales bien marcados y unos pectorales para dormir sobre ellos. Su rostro tampoco estaba mal, unos labios jugosos, ojos azules y unas encantadoras marcas en las mejillas que otorgaban un aspecto zorruno encantando.

Ryuko no podía dejar de mirar a su hermoso vecino, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de habitación se abrió y su hermana Satsuki entro con otro caja, tal vez si no hubiera sido por el ruido de la caja a caer, ella hubiera seguido viendo a aquel adonis rubio.

Al instante se agacho para evitar ser vista, con un sentimiento de arrepentimiento y pena, volteo a mirar a Satsuki quien la observaba con una mirada indagatoria y con una cara avergonzada Ryuko le realizó una seña para que se retire. No quería asomarse o salir, tal vez el vecino habría escuchado el golpe de la caja o el ruido incesante de su corazón. Satsuki no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada, su hermana estaba más rara de lo usual y al parecer había visto algo interesante, sin embargo ello no quería saber, así que mejor cerro despacio la puerta y se retiró.

Ryuko estuvo bastante tiempo sin asomarse por la ventana, hasta que decidió arriesgarse, pero para su suerte o desgracias, cuando volvió asomarse ya no estaba el joven rubio, un poco despilonada pero más tranquila, Ryuko se levantó y fue a buscar a su hermana para inventar una excusa por su comportamiento. El resto de la noche Ryuko solo tuvo en su mente algo. Quien era aquel hermoso rubio y era soltero.

Hinata aliso de manera nerviosa su vestido, jamás había estado tan nerviosa por entrar a casa de Naruto, bueno ahora era su novia y aquello ponía más presión a todo. Suspiro mentalmente reviso todo, su cabello esa atado en una coleta y se lo había acomodado al hombro, vestía de manera sencilla ero elegante, un vestido color violeta con un cinturón plateado, zapatillas bajas a juego y uno pendientes de plata. No llevaba mucho maquillaje solo delineador y un poco de gloos en sus labios.

Suspiro por última vez y toco tres veces la puerta, espero unos segundos, luego los pasos del otro lado confirmaban que alguien abriría, para su suerte fue Naruto, quien vestía unos pescadores azul cielo y una ramera naranja de star wars, quien al ver a Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la formalidad de la chica y sobre todo por lo hermosa que podía verse, bueno no fuera como si de manera normal no se viera hermosa, sol era el impacto del momento.

Hinata no pudo evitar avergonzarse, No era una cena formal. Era solo otra cena en la casa de los Namikase. No había preguntado a Naruto solo había interpretado aquello como algo importante ahora está fuera del lugar. Avergonzada y con humo saliendo de sus orejas Hinata trato de darse la vuelta y escapar antes que alguien la más la viera, sin embargo Naruto fue rápido tomo a Hinata de la muñeca y la jalo hasta su pecho, donde ella oculto su rostro.

-tranquila… luces hermosas- susurro en la oreja de Hinata, a lo que ella negó sin despegarse de Naruto. Este sonrió y la tomo de la mano para llevársela rápido a su habitación, no dejaría que Hinata se sintiera incomoda.

Naruto planeaba cambiarse de ropa para Hinata estuviera más a gusto, sin embargo cuando se quitó el pescador tras de él el grito de su novia le indico que debió avisarle lo que planeaba, una Hinata aún más roja que momentos antes si aquello era posible tenía las manos en la cara y la cabeza agachada hacia el suelo.

-lo...lo siento- susurro Naruto mientras se quitaba la camisa y se arrodillaba frente a Hinata para verla a los ojos- sin embargo… debes acostumbrarte a esto- de manera lenta quito las manos de Hinata de su rostro y levanto su cara.

Lo ojos color perla de Hinata se encontraron con los color azul de Naruto o sin antes notar el cuero de su novio y el bóxer naranja que vestía. Sentía su cara arder y que en cualquier momento llegaría un desmallo, sin embargo todo aquello se le olvido cuando su novio la beso, primero lento, luego con más pasión. Tanto así que cuando Naruto se alejó Hinata soltó un suspiro de anhelo. Lo que volvió a causar el marcado sonrojo de la chica y una risita del chico, quien se levantó y se dio la vuelta para buscar su mejor ropa.

Hinata observaba a Naruto muy sonrojada, aunque ahora no ocultaba o bajaba su rostro, y mientras su novio se vestía, ella no pudo dejar volar su imaginación y pensar como seria ver a aquel rubio todos des vistiéndose para el trabajo, o tal vez mejor, como sería desvestirlo cada noche y ante aquella idea Hinata no pudo sopórtalo y con un sonrojo carca semáforo en alto y humo saliendo de sus orejas Hinata se desmayó en la cama de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto bajo a cenar con fu familia llevaba a Hinata de la mano y vestía una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y un chaleco de punta. Además había penado su desordenado cabello rubio hacia atrás.

Cuando la pareja entro al comedor y la familia de Naruto los observo causo la impresión que Hinata había imaginado, Minato Namikase quien en aquellos momentos llevaba un delantal azul sobre camisa y pantalón de oficina sonrió divertido de manera discreta, Nanako la hermana menor de Naruto soltó una cargada al ver a la formal pareja y Kushina Uzumaki la madre de Naruto levanto una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

-Naruto¡- grito – si tenía planeado salir debiste haber avisado…. Tu padre preparo la cena pensando en que tú y Hinata la pasarían con nosotros- luego cruzo sus brazos ante la mirada de pena de su esposo, quien a diferencia de ella intuía la razón de aquella vestimenta pos parte de los adolescentes.

Naruto tomo aire apretó con gentileza la mano de Hinata para tomar fuerza y de manera un poco abrupta grito.

-Hinata-chan es mi novia¡- Hinata se sonrojo y bajo la mirada mientras que Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió como los colores indicaban a subir en su rostro. Delante de ellos Minato sonrió con amabilidad, Nanako sonrió y corrió a abrazar a Hinata quien devolvió el abrazo a la pequeña Namikase quien en muchas ocasiones había sido su confidente sobre el enamoramiento de la Hyuga hacia el atolondrado rubio.

Kushina se quedó estática tanto tiempo, que su familia se inició a preocupar y Hinata durante unos horrorosos minutos pensó que tal vez la madre de Naruto estaba de acuerdo en que ellos fueran amigos pero el hecho de que fueran novios tal vez le incomodaba. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de llorar por el miedo, la alegre pelirroja soltó un grito de felicidad y corrió hasta la pareja y los abrazo a los dos con fuerza.

-por fin… el idiota de Naruto tiene novia… yo que comenzaba a pensar que era rarito- y mientras Naruto comenzaba a reclamar a su madre por tal ofensa Kushina tomo las manos de Hinata y de manera seria y con cierto brillo de ilusión en los ojos le dijo- Hinata-chan… Naruto es un idiota, no es listo, no sabe interpretar los sentimientos de las personas, es problemático y dios sabe que gamberro puede llegar ser… pero por favor cuídalo, ahora la este idiota te pertenece- Hinata quien no concordaba con todo lo dicho por Kushina solo insistió de manera con un poco miedo.

El resto de la noche fue bastante divertida, los padres y la hermana de Naruto se cambiaron a una ropa más formal para no desentonar, Minato saco la bajilla fina para cenar y Kushina saco un botella de champán para brindar por los novio y mientras Naruto tuvo que soportar las burlas de su padre y hermana quienes le recalcaban lo lento que había sido en darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la joven Hyuga, Hinata solo sonreía por lo feliz que era en aquello instantes con su ahora novio y su familia.

Ryuko bajo a desayunar con su familia aun vistiendo su vieja pijama naranja con conejitos que ya le quedaba pequeña y que más que verse linda en ella dejaba al descubierto lo mucho que la pequeña Ryuko había crecido. En el comedor Ishin el padre de Ryuko y Satsuki quien la llevaba su uniforme del colegio desayunaban juntos.

-hola…- saludo con un bostezo y se dejó caer en una silla mientras tomaba un cartón de leche y bebía directamente de él, ante una mirada dura de Satsuki, la cual Ryuko ignoro.

-aun no estas lista para el colegio- pregunto Satsuki mientras bebía lentamente su café, con un gesto teatral y su ya clásica mirada de superioridad, que a Ryuko e Ishin recordó tanto a la madre de ambas.

-no…- susurro Ryuko aun media dormida comiendo cereal.

-no te esperare...- contesto la pelinegra mientras dejaba su taza y subía a su habitación por su cartera.

-papa tu…- tu pregunto Ryuko

-no...- contesto Ishin sin esperar la pregunta de su hija y sin despegar la vista de su café, Ryuko tuvo que desayunar en silencio, despidió a Satsuki con la mano cuando está bajo y se apresuró a su habitación a ponerse el traje de marinero y el saco del colegio. Tomo su mochila y despidió a su padre con beso como todas las mañanas y salió al colegio.

Mientras Ryuko caminaba miro su reloj, estaba tarde. Ya casi cerrarían la puerta, así que decidió correr las cuadras que aún quedaban. Por suerte la escuela no estaba lejos. Sin embargo no había Ryuko corrido más que unas cuadras cuando !crashs¡ Choco con lago que la mando al suela.

-porque no te fi…- Ryuko estaba por replicar cuando vio con que o mejor dicho con quien había chocado. Frente a Ryuko había un chico rubio queso sobaba la nuca y que vestía un saco y pantalón azul oscuro. Además que en el saco tenía el mismo logo del suéter de ella. Ese chico iba en su escuela, pero además aquel cabello rubio, las marcas de sus mejillas y los ojos azules que se revelaron cuando chico abrió los ojos.

Aquel joven era su sexy vecino. Ryuko se sonrojo al pensar en que sabía lo escondía aquella ropa, sin embargo no pudo imaginar más porque el chico se puso rápido de pie.

-lo siento voy tarde...- contesto, se quedó mirando unos segundo a Ryuko quien seguía en el suelo sorprendida por la coincidencia y sonrió de la manera más hermosa que la joven hubiera visto. – jajaja… al parecer no soy el único… vamos...- El chico tomo la mano de Ryuko y antes de que la chica dijera algo, salió corriendo jalándola durante varios cuadras. Aun sin entender que pasaba Ryuko se dejó llevar.

-oye… oye... quien eres?- pregunto Ryuko, sin embargo e l chico solo sonrió y contesto- cuando llegamos.

Llegar a la escuela a tiempo y tan pronto como cruzaron la puerta el chico la soltó y siguió corriendo sin embargo antes de desaparecer en la entrada del edificio se giró y aun trotando en su lugar y sonriendo el chico grito.

-soy Naruto Namikase…. Y voy tarde- luego de aquello el chico siguió corriendo, mientras detras el una Ryuko sorprendida solo saboreaba el nombre del rubio en sus labios con un susurro.

-Naruto…-


End file.
